coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Prince
Retired Naval Lieutenant Commander Gerald Prince was a guest of honour at a charity ball held at the Windermere Rooms in Weatherfield on Boxing Day 1971. The ball was organised by a committee, one of whose members was Robin Hood pub landlady Kitty Stonely who had promised to set up Gerald with Nellie Harvey. However when he was introduced to the landlady of the Laughing Donkey, Gerald's usual impeccable manners gave way and his face momentarily showed his distaste of his supposed dancing partner. Shortly afterwards, another guest attracted his attention - Annie Walker, who had heard about the ball by accident as Kitty and Nellie were determined not to have her attend. Gerald made a beeline for Annie and took for straight onto the dance floor as Kitty and Nellie watched from the sidelines, livid with anger and green with envy. Despite Nellie's best efforts that night, and the inclusion of a "Ladies' Excuse-me" in the evening's events, Nellie couldn't get a look-in with the suave retiree as he and Annie monopolised each other's time. Also at the dance were two more of the organisers, Mr and Mrs Thornley, who were old friends of Gerald's and who enjoyed chatting to him and Annie. Gerald asked if could visit Annie and she agreed, although he set no date and was vague as to exactly where she lived, letting Mrs Thornley think that her residence was some sort of townhouse. Towards the end of the evening, Gerald and Annie won a spot prize in the form of handkerchiefs for him and scented soap for her but she had to make a sudden departure as Dave Smith was coming to collect her. Like Cinderella, she left behind her handbag and the spot prize for Gerald to return to her once he'd traced her. To do so, and knowing she was a pub landlady, he rang round the breweries until Newton & Ridley told him that she could be found at the Rovers Return Inn on Coronation Street. When he got there, he found a pub and clientele that he liked as well Kitty and Nellie visiting Annie to see if he had returned the bag yet. They made one last effort to snatch him from Annie, proposing lunch at the Robin Hood but he quickly whisked Annie into Manchester to avoid them. The two enjoyed their impromptu date together and Annie invited Gerald to a meal at the Rovers, getting annoyed with Betty Turpin and Bet Lynch when they found trivial excuses to interrupt the evening to see what was going on. When they were alone, Gerald made it clear to Annie that he was interested in progressing their relationship further but Annie made it clear that she only wanted friendship and it was on that basis that the two parted company. :''The character was billed as "Lieut. Commander Prince" on his first two appearances and "Lt.Commander Prince" on his second two. List of appearances 1971 *Mon 27th Dec *Wed 29th Dec 1972 *Mon 3rd Jan *Wed 5th Jan Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1971 minor characters Category:1972 minor characters